udariafandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Brief
You all start as members of a village. Whether you grew up there or have been sold as a slave or whatever reason you can come up with for being there and being a labourer in the mine. The Village is controlled by a minor devil known as Asheth Ninetails. Although he rarely comes to your village his human proxy, Overseer Fowler, rules in his stead. You along with most of the other villagers are forced to work deep with in the mine for up to 10 hours a day. This has been your life since you were 16 (assuming you grew up in the village. People have tried to rebel but they either disappear without a trace or are found flayed and still screaming in the long dead Life tree at the centre of the village. It Starts as a usual day in the mine you have been mining an unusually hard section of rock for the past few weeks and have made little process so the overseer has insisted if more progress isn’t made today then there would be consequences. You will begin as level 1, You can have what ever backstory you want but it must include why you are now enslaved in this village and working in the mine. Feel free to discuss any ideas with me and each other since linked backstories are always a plus. House rules and things to keep in mind # No Gods, people have long since given up on worshipping the gods. Some turn to the devils and demons instead. They tend to become corrupted and a little mad, although rumours of true worshipers being blessed with profane powers still circulate. 2. Any class is available in theory, except for Cleric. Do ask me before picking a class that isn’t either core or base. 3. Race wise all the base races except half-orc are available, other races by request only and no Aasimar or Tieflings. 4. Magic in this age is risky and rare outside of Demons and Devils. It will always have a chance of going wrong. On a critical fail on a spell casting a d10000 is rolled and the corresponding result from a table occurs. This won't always be a bad thing but is something to consider. (all crits including fails will need to be confirmed (roll again needing to either fail or succeed the test to confirm)) 5. Any strange requests for backstory, race, class or anything really just ask me and I will see what I can do. The Village is located in Nabria along the river south of the lake of life (below the first A in Nabria). General info about the village is shown below. Tesser Village. Popuation 691 · 518 Humans · 30 Elves · 40 halflings · 14 half-elves · 10 dwarves · 94 beast races The Village contains a tavern, a blacksmith, a tannery, a tailor, a cobbler, a fishmonger, a farrier, a carpenter, and a mason. The Overseer lives in a large manor house overlooking the village, he has 35 guards in his employ. Village Map